UN MUNDO DONDE ENCAJAR
by jenedith princess
Summary: NARUTO SIENTE QUE NO ENCAJA EN KONOHA Y TOMA UNA DECISION... ALGUIEN EVITARA QUE EL SE MARCHE...


**ES UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO MIENTRAS VEIA LA ULTIMA PELICULA DE NARUTO... EN FIN Y DESPUES CON UNA MUSICA DE FONDO QUE DIJE ESTO ES PARA AQUELLO...YO ME ENTIENDO...JE JEJEJE EN FIN. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC ESTA HECHO EN DOS PARTES QUIZAS TRES...NO LO SE... ACLARO, LOS PADRES DE NARUTO MURIERON COMO TODOS YA SABEMOS, LA TRAGEDIA UCHIHA NO PASO OSEASE QUE LOS UCHIHA VIVEN! ...EN FIN LEEANLO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR OKI DOKI? \°°/**

**POR CIERTO... NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SINO ES PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI SENSEI...**

**Cancion : Song for lover - Kids Alive**

* * *

**UN MUNDO DONDE YO PUEDA ENCAJAR….**

_Onaji kisetsu Onaji basho de kimi to kizandekita koi_

_Hajimete da ne Boku no mae de namida wo nagashita no ha_

_Otagai no michi ga chigau kawa itsuka kounaru koto_

_Wakatteitahazu dakedo Doushite mo kuyashikatta..._

Porque toda la vida siempre estuve rodeado de rencor, odio, y tristeza que para mí había sido tan difícil seguir….. Mis padres murieron cuando nací por culpa del Kyubi….. Y me encontraba solo.

_Atowazu ka de hanareteyuku Bukiyouna bokura no koi  
Jikan ga sou Tomareba ii Matataki sae shitakunakatta yo  
Donna toki mo boku no senaka wo sotto oshite kureta  
Sukitootta sono yasashisa ga mne wo shimetsukeru yo_

Jamás nadie me dijo una sola palabra de amor, nadie cuido de mí, y nadie me recibía en la casa al llegar, siempre miraba a los demás niños sonreír y hacer planes con sus padres, ser cuidados por ellos; siempre anhele esa clase de acciones en mi persona incluso esperaba una que alguien me reprendiera ya que eso significaba que estaban preocupados por mi… sin embargo….jamás la recibí….

_**Siempre estuve solo…..sin nadie cerca de mí….**_

_Kaeru basho wo nakushita futari Kimi ni deaenakattara  
Shiawase no imi Setsunasa no imi Nani mo wakaranakatta  
_

Cuando me recibí como ninja no recibí felicitación alguna, mientras otros eran felicitados, por su familia, inclusive en esa ocasión pude ver al bastado de Sasuke sonreír cuando sus padres lo felicitaban… y una vez más…

_**Fui dejado atrás….**_

_Ai ni narenai mama no koi ha Shizuka ni nemutteyuku yo  
Saigo ni kureta Egao wasurenai... Soshite boku ha arukidasu_

Cuando pasamos los exámenes chunin, y jounin, cuando regresábamos de alguna misión siempre esperaban por ellos sus padres….. Preguntaban por la misión, si corrieron peligro y demás…..y yo…

_**Era invisible ….otra vez….**_

_Takusan no omoide wo noseta Ano akai fuusen ha  
Mou modotte konai yo Takaku Takaku tondeiku_

Cuando entre los demás conversaban de las reglas, discusiones y demás temas o actividades que realizaban con su familia… yo simplemente…

_**Estaba de más en aquellas pláticas….**_

_Kanashimi mo yorokobi mo zutto Wakeai nagara  
Miteita mirai no katachi Akogareteita mono ni ha naranakatta  
_

Hoy un 10 de octubre.. Cuando cumplo mis 17 años me encuentro otro año más… solo…. Sin nadie… festejando junto conmigo… el día en que nací….. Otra vez solo…. Observando a las estrellas…. Nadie más sabe que día es mi cumpleaños… y dos veces pude festejarlo…..Jiraiya sensei, él fue el único que festejo con migo… el único que…

_Ai no imi wo nokoshita mama de wakareteshimatta keredo  
Kitto bokura ha kagayaiteita ne... Soshite kimi ga kieteiku_

"no recuerdes lo que paso en la aldea… es tu cumpleaños y como tal… lo que debemos festejar es tu venida el mundo… fuiste creado por personas que se querian,, tu eres el fruto de su amor… y aunque en estos años no han estado contigo…. Demuestra que su orgullo y su deseo de vivir están contigo…. Feliz cumpleaños….Naruto"

_Kaeru basho wo nakushita futari Kimi ni deaenakattara  
Shiawase no imi Setsunasa no imi Nani mo wakaranakatta_

Y después de su muerte hace más de dos años….. Jamás volví a celebrarlo…. Nadie más lo sabe…..me pregunto… si alguna vez fui importante para alguien… si sería capaz de encontrar a alguien que en verdad me necesite…. Ero senin alguna vez me dijo que las esperanzas se pierden cuando dejan de luchar, y que no siempre nuestro destino este en el que alguna vez llamamos hogar…. Él decía que deseaba la paz en todo el mundo…. Y que jamás se rendiría….. Él decía que alguna vez soñó con ser como un ave… ser libre y poder volar en los cielos… sentir el viento recorrer sus alas…. Y que la razón por la cual siempre viajaba no solo eran para recoger información sino para no quedarse en una jaula… la seria libre hasta el día ultimo de su vida…. Y así lo fue…

_Kaeru basho wo nakushita futari Kimi ni deaenakattara  
Shiawase no imi Setsunasa no imi Nani mo wakaranakatta_

Hoy que estoy en la entrada principal de konoha… con una mochila en los hombros… puedo decir que aunque encontré a muchas personas durante todo este tiempo….. A las que quiero mucho y con quienes cree lazos valiosos e irremplazables… jamás encajare en su totalidad….. Hoy comenzare de nuevo…. A partir de hoy me convertiré en un ave…. Que pueda volar libremente sin miedos y rencores rodeándolo…. Un ave que pueda encontrar su verdadero hogar…. Y quizás si algún día regresase… pueda decir que por fin soy completamente feliz….

_Dare yori mo hoka no nani yori mo Suki datta kimi he..._


End file.
